Last Christmas
by AlexaVeela
Summary: La música cambio de ritmo y no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta que la canción describía perfectamente mi actual y pasada navidad.


**Hola chicos/as! :D Sé que aún faltan días pero; "_Feliz __Navidad, __Queridos __Lectores!_ :)" . Es un pequeño regalo y espero les guste, soy algo nueva con lo de Faberry haha pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo :3!**

**A/N:**Este One- Shot contiene **Femslash, AU y****Finchel ****(Pido ****disculpas ****si ****alguna ****seguidora ****de ****la ****pareja ****se ****ofende, ****no ****ha ****sido ****mi ****intención). ****Si, ****esta ****historia ****es ****FABERRY! ****XD**

**Advertencia: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**-x-**

_Last Christmas_

Mis ojos vagaron a través del gran salón, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido y los recuerdos de la navidad pasada golpearon mi mente de manera impresionante. Casi los mismos rostros, la misma música, incluso algunas cuantas decoraciones. No recuerdo ni siquiera porque he aceptado venir, podría quedarme en casa o visitar a mis padres, en fin… estar en otro lugar donde mi mente no recordara malas experiencias.

Sin embargo, es navidad y es la época más importante para estar con tus seres queridos. No hay escapatoria esta noche. Lentamente coloque el vaso con vino sobre la barra, no quería volver a cometer los mismo errores que hace un año y para eso, tengo que estar sobria.

La voz de Noah se escucho por todo el lugar, no era una sorpresa que estuviera borracho si el organizaba esta fiesta con ese propósito.

-Amigos y amigas, judíos y no judíos–Balbuceo con tono demasiado alegre.- Feliz navidad!

La multitud respondió a su saludo mientras la música nuevamente se escuchaba por toda la casa. Reí en voz baja ante la actitud de mi compañero, supongo que por esos pequeños momentos son los que realmente vale la pena venir. Algo por el rabillo de mi ojo llamo mi atención y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-"No puede ser" –Pensé abandonado mi silla frente a la barra y caminar rápidamente hacia la multitud para ocultarme. – "Bien hecho Rachel Berry, huye como cobarde"

Finalmente logre llegar hasta el extremo del salón donde podía evitar ser vista a causa de la multitud, derrotada y nerviosa me senté en la silla más cercana. La canción que comenzó a reproducirse fue lo último que necesite para perderme en los recuerdos de la navidad pasada.

_-Hola –Dijo una voz detrás de mí. _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras observaba al hombre desconocido. Su aliento con olor a alcohol choco contra mi rostro haciendo crecer mi sonrisa , sus ojos color marrones me observaban con adoración esperando alguna respuesta. _

_-Hey –Conteste inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado. _

_Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono levemente rojizo, que a pesar de mi embriaguez pude notar. Ambos nos sonreíamos estúpidamente sin romper el contacto visual, mentalmente me felicite por haber cedido –una vez más- a las peticiones de Puck. Después de todo el tenia razón, necesitaba divertirme y conocer gente nueva. _

_-Soy Finn Hudson –Espeto estrechando su mano. _

_-Rachel Berry –Respondí imitando su gesto. _

_El contacto de nuestras manos erizo mi piel, al parecer no solo yo tuve esa reacción ya que el solo comenzó a reír en voz baja. Finalmente cuando separamos nuestras manos el menciono algo acerca de lo atractiva que lucía, no estaba acostumbrada a coquetear con chicos que apenas empezaba a conocer pero el alcohol en mi cuerpo ya había surtido efecto. _

_-Jugador de futbol americano, eh? –Repetí sin poder alejar mi vista de sus labios._

_-Tengo una idea, Rachel. Pero tal vez no estés de acuerdo. _

_-Cuál es? –Pregunte sonriendo.- Dudo mucho que sea así, Finn. _

_Su sonrisa creció mientras sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de diversión, el bullicio de la fiesta se intensifico con la música, mi ceño se arrugo con cierto disgusto al no poder escuchar lo que él decía. El rostro de él se acerco peligrosamente al mío hasta casi rozar mis labios, sus manos se colocaron en mis muslos haciendo crecer la excitación. _

_-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, te parece? _

El sonido de mi nombre interrumpió mis pensamientos, Noah sonreía con diversión tambaleándose de lado a lado.

-Hermana Judía –Espeto arrastrando las palabras.- ¿Porque no estás divirtiéndote? ¿Puck acaso está perdiendo el estilo?

Reí sin poder contenerme, era extraño pero divertido escuchar hablar a _mi__hermano__judío_ de esa manera. Pase una mano sobre mi cabello antes de ponerme de pie y empujarlo para que no se cayera, todo tipo de protesta murió en su garganta cuando Lauren coloco una nueva cerveza en su mano.

-Yo me encargo –Explico ella con tranquilidad.

Asentí y rápidamente me aleje de ahí manteniendo mi distancia de cierto jugador. No importaba donde estuviera, me estaba empezando a poner paranoica. Mi esfuerzo se esfumo cuando los ojos de Finn se clavaron en mí, fueron segundos pero parecieron largos minutos en los que mi respiración se entrecorto.

La multitud se comenzó a dispersar como por arte de magia cuando él se dirigía hacia mí un poco desconcertado, no me sorprende, ha pasado un año.

_Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las cortinas, el miedo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo haciendo que lo cubriera con las sabanas blancas. _

_-Finn? –Dije en voz alta con la esperanza de escuchar alguna respuesta, sin embargo fue una pérdida de tiempo. _

_El se había ido pero las fotografías alrededor me indicaron que estábamos en su casa, en su habitación. No pude evitar suspirar al caer en cuenta que podría ser el inicio de algo que durante mucho tiempo había buscado. Después de tomar mi ropa y vestirme camine a través de la habitación observando los albums. _

_La hora de mi partida llego, Finn no había regresado y sé que no lo haría dentro de unas horas, así que decidí dejar una nota. _

"_Ha sido unas de mis mejores noches y ansió volver a vernos._

_Tal vez para platicar y hacer todas esas cosas que nos prometimos._

_Gracias por todo, Rachel" :) _

_Mi número telefónico fue apuntado como posdata. No recuerdo si intercambiamos teléfonos durante la noche pero seguramente lo hicimos, lo comprobé horas más tarde. Un día había transcurrido desde que nos conocimos, un mensaje de el preguntando cómo estaba y lo bien que la habíamos pasado fue todo. _

"_Gracias por tus palabras, supongo que esto significa algo más. Cierto?... Te amo :3" _

Después de mi texto nada más se dijo, las horas se convirtiendo en días y fue así como llegamos hasta aquí. Sé que fui tonta al creer que llegaríamos a algo serio, jure guardarme todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse cuando lo recordaba. No valía la pena llorar por alguien a quien le entregue mi corazón y lo tiro al día siguiente.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar al verlo de cerca.

-Tú eres… Rachel? –Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

Mi garganta parecía sellada al igual que mis labios, fue como si todo el ruido alrededor desapareciera y solo su voz fuera el único sonido.

-"Me reconoce?" –Pensé mirándole fijamente.- Si?

El pareció salir de un trance al escuchar mi respuesta haciéndome sentir incomoda. Sus brazos se abrieron como si esperara que yo saltara hacia ellos, hace un año lo hubiera hecho pero hoy, hoy se que su apariencia de alguien en quien confiar no es verdadera.

-Oh Rachel, es… es bueno verte de nuevo. –Dijo con decepción bajando sus brazos y mirarme avergonzado.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez, no?

-Si –Respondió secamente mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Oye, sé que no fui quien esperabas pero… -El se detuvo mirando el suelo con melancolía, por un momento su postura de chico triste logro hacerme sentir culpable.- Lo siento. Cuando todo paso yo había salido de una larga relación y…

-Yo fui el hombro en que llorar, no? –Interrumpí inclinando mi rostro hacia un lado evitando mirarle.

El pareció caer en cuenta de su error y rápidamente comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes, sus explicaciones no tenían caso. Yo no iba a caer de nuevo en su juego y alocarme con un simple beso, un lo siento no fue lo que reparo las partes de mi corazón que el rompió hace un año.

-No fue así, tú fuiste mi salvación. Lo único que me ayudo a salir adelante. –Explico con cierta desesperación.

-Se noto que yo lo era –Replique con ironía.

Mis ojos vagaron alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera salvarme, pero lo único que encontré fue una habitación llena con amigos de ojos cansados.

- Rachel, por favor. – Dijo colocando sus enormes manos sobre mis hombros y atraerme hacia él.

Los intentos de alejarme fueron inútiles, el era más fuerte que yo. Su aroma que solía volverme loca ahora solo causaba nauseas, su rostro se acerco al mío peligrosamente pero un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo retroceder confundido.

-Qué diablos? –Pregunto colocando su mano en donde una gran marca comenzaba a notarse.

-Eso fue por intentar besar a mi novia, y vale más que no lo intentes de nuevo. –Advirtió Quinn con su rostro inexpresivo.

Rápidamente me oculte detrás de ella y coloque mis manos alrededor de sus codos. La tensión era notoria en sus hombros mientras fulminaba a Finn con la mirada. Oh si, ella era una amante con un corazón ardiente. Quinn Fabray podía tener el alma de hielo cuando se lo proponía, y por un momento sentí lastima por Finn.

-Hablas enserio? –Exclamo con voz llena de incredulidad.- Rachel, que está pasando?

-Bueno…

-Eres tonto, estúpido y sordo? –Interrumpió Quinn.- La chica que intentabas besar a la fuerza es mi novia, o para que entiendas mejor, la mujer que dentro de unos meses será mi esposa.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, Finn pareció entrar en shock al vernos juntas. Finalmente había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo… yo…-Balbuceo con torpeza mirándonos de arriba abajo.-Yo…

-Solo piérdete, quieres. –Ordeno Quinn con voz fría

Finn se alejo rápidamente perdiéndose entre la multitud, no pude evitar sonreír cuando observe el ceño fruncido de mi novia. Mi mano se entrelazo con una de las suyas para llamar su atención.

-Diablos, si mi avión hubiera salido a tiempo ese imbécil no se hubiera acercado a ti. –Me dijo aun mirando hacia la multitud.

-A puesto a que no –Acorde con ella aun sonriendo.- Quinn, está bien.

Ella se volvió lentamente hacia mí y me miro con ternura.

-Te eche mucho de menos -Susurro antes de abrazarme con fuerza.- Sabes que Te Amo, verdad Rachel?

-Lo sé, y tu sabes que Te amo también?

-Sí, y gracias por eso. –Respondió antes de besarnos.

Después de unos segundos ambas nos separamos y sonreímos con felicidad. Ella saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra que contenía un anillo de diamantes, mi corazón comenzó latir con fuerza mientras observaba como se arrodillaba frente a mí.

- Debo confesar que no salió como esperaba pero; Rachel Barbra Berry, quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras admiraba la belleza de persona frente a mí. Quinn era una chica maravillosa, tanto física como interiormente, me sentía tan afortunada de tenerla a mi lado.

-La navidad pasada tuve una experiencia desagradable que más de una vez me hizo sentir insegura, creí entregar mi corazón a la persona equivocada pero me he dado cuenta del grave error que cometí al pensar en eso. –La mirada de Quinn se opaco pero pareció reponerse cuando una sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios.- Prometí dárselo a alguien especial y se que ese amor verdadero eres tu.

-Rachel -Dijo con voz quebrada

- Si Quinn, acepto casarme contigo. –Respondí al borde del llanto.

Ella sonrió y coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular mientras se ponía de pie, ambas teníamos lagrimas en los ojos pero de todas formas compartimos una sonrisa llena de alegría. La música cambio de ritmo y no pude evitar reír al darme cuenta que la canción describía perfectamente mi actual y pasada navidad.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>but the very next day you gave it away…<em>

Mis manos se entrelazaron con las de Quinn, ella me observaba con diversión preguntándome que pasaba. Decidí dejarlo ir y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música, sobre su hombro pude notar que Finn aun nos observaba entre la multitud.

-Vayamos a casa – Espete alejándome lentamente y besar sus labios.

Ella asintió y me arrastro con cuidado hacia la salida, fulminando con la mirada por última vez a cierto jugador de futbol americano.

_This year, to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special…"<em>

. **–****x-**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por entrar :D! **

_**Atte. AV.**_


End file.
